The Gossipy Cat Chronicles
by Cherrypetal
Summary: Darkpaw and Bluepaw are normal apprentices in MoonClan-not really. What they don't know is that they are actually being controlled by two people who are acting like eleven-year-olds. Follow them as they go through weirdness after weirdness, and maybe they'll actually survive this. Unlike their friend Oakpaw.
1. Allegiances

_**MoonClan**_

**LEADER**: Olivestar is a tom of 47 moons. He holds the rank of leader. His eyes are amber, and he is a longfurred, broad-shouldered black tom with a white tailtip. He has a humorous and loyal nature. He has a mate, Larkwhisper. They are expecting kits.

**DEPUTY**: Swiftfeather is a tom of 52 moons. He holds the rank of deputy. His eyes are silver, and he is a shortfurred mottled brown and black cat. He has a strict and concentrated nature. He has no mate and no kits.

**MEDICINE CAT**: Appleblossom is a she-cat of 36 moons. She holds the rank of medicine cat. Her eyes are green, and she is a shortfurred,slender tabby ginger she-cat with splotches of white. She has a stubborn and overprotective nature. She has no mate and no kits.

**WARRIORS**

Greenstep is a she-cat of 39 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are blue, and she is a longfurred silver she-cat  
with white legs. She has a springy and easily excited nature. She has a mate, Herringfin. She has no kits.

Jayfern is a tom of 45 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are green, and he is a longfurred dark grey tom. He has a stern and loyal nature. He has a mate, Lilypetal. They have two healthy kits: Featherpaw and Whitepaw

Fawnleap is a she-cat of 30 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are blue, and she is a shortfurred brown tabby she-cat with a white chest. She has a fun-loving and caring nature. She has a mate, Redfeather. She has no kits.

Bluewhisker is a tom of 58 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are amber, and he is a shortfurred blue-gray tom with a splotch of white on his back. He has a kind and diligent nature. He has a mate, Dawnshine, and has one healthy kit: Fawnleap.

Birdstep is a tom of 45 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are light blue, his left eye blind. He is a ragged- furred tom with two rings of white on his tail. He has a funny and rough nature. He has no mate and no kits.

Gingertail is a tom of 49 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are a reddish brown, and he is a longfurred flame colored tom with dark ginger legs. He has a stoic and silent nature. He has no mate and no kits.

Herringfin is a tom of 44 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are amber, and he is a shortfurred red tom. He has a calm and humorous nature. He has a mate, Greenstep. He has no kits.

Redfeather is a tom of 35 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are green, and he is a dark red tabby tom with a black splotch over his torso. He has a clever and loyal nature. He has a mate, Fawnleap. He has no kits.

Dawnshine is a she-cat of 53 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are blue, and she is a longfurred silver tabby she-cat. She has a wild and free nature. She has a mate, Bluewhisker. She has one healthy kit, Fawnleap.

Rockface is a tom of 43 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are grey, and he is a shortfurred brown tabby tom. He has a rough and prejudiced nature. He has a mate, Frostheart. He has two healthy kits, Applefeather and Rattail.

Frostheart is a she-cat of 37 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are blue, and she is a longfurred white she-cat. She has a cold and observing nature. She has a mate, Rockface. She has two healthy kits, Applefeather and Rattail.

Addernose is a tom of 45 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are green, and he is a longfurred black cat with a white chest. he has a loving and strong nature. He has a mate, Bramblefeather. He has five healthy kits, Cloudstorm, Darkflight, Heatherpaw, Irispaw, and Fernpaw.

Dreamflower is a she-cat of 47 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are blue, and she is a shortfurred silver tabby. She has a gentle and honest nature. She has a mate, Starstar. She has three healthy kits, Larchpaw, Nightpaw and Mistpaw.

Lilypetal is a she-cat of 37 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are green, and she is a longfurred cream and white she-cat. She has a feisty and cheerful nature. She has a mate, Jayfern. She has two healthy kits, Featherpaw and Whitepaw

Bramblefeather is a she-cat of 37 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are green, and she is a dark grey tabby with silver splotches. She has a quiet and understanding nature. She has a mate, Addernose. She has five healthy kits, Cloudpaw, Darkpaw, Heatherpaw, Irispaw and Fernpaw.

Flowerleaf is a she-cat of 14 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are green, and she is a longfurred brown tabby with two white socks. She has a gossipy and calm nature. She has no mate and no kits. She has a crush on Larchpaw. Her parents are deceased. She has a sibling, Bluefang.

Cloudstorm is a tom of 13 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are blue, and he is a longfurred strong silver tabby tom with a white chest splash. He has a loud and rambunctious nature. He has no mate and no kits. He has a crush on Applefeather. His parents are Addernose and Bramblefeather. He has siblings, Darkflight, Heatherapw, Irispaw, and Fernpaw.

Darkflight is a she-cat of 13 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are green, and she is a longfurred dark grey tabby with a white chest splash, belly, legs, and tailtip. She has a timid and funny nature. She has no mate and no kits. She has a crush on Sunstreak. Her parents are Addernose and Bramblefeather. She has siblings, Cloudstorm, Heatherpaw, Irispaw, and Fernpaw.

Sunstreak is a tom of 14 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are blue, and he is a longfurred yellow tabby with a white belly and legs. He has an outspoken and funny nature. He has no mate and no kits. He has a crush on Darkflight. His parents are deceased. He has no siblings.

Bluefang is a she-cat of 14 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are green, and she is a longfurred blue she-cat with a black stripe down her back, a scar on her flank from an injury as a kit, and a fluffy tail. She has a smart and confident nature. She has no mate and no kits. She has a crush on Whitecloud. Her parents are deceased. She has a sibling, Flowerleaf.

Rattail is a tom of 14 moons. He holds the rank of warrior. His eyes are dark amber, and he is a shortfurred black cat with one white sock. He has a jealous and mean nature. He has no mate and no kits. He has a crush on Bluefang. His parents are Rockface and Frostheart. He has a sibling, Applefeather.

Applefeather is a she-cat of 14 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are a bright green, and she is a longfurred white she-cat with fur that gleams brightly. She has a cheerful and optimistic nature. She has no mate and no kits. She has a crush on Cloudstorm. Her parents are Rockface and Frostheart. She has a sibling, Rattail.

**QUEENS**

Larkwhisper is a she-cat of 42 moons. She holds the rank of warrior. Her eyes are green, and she is a shortfurred white she-cat with grey dapples near her rear. She has a gentle and playful nature. She has a mate, Olivenose. They are expecting kits.

**APPRENTICES**

Larchpaw is a tom of 11 moons. He holds the rank of apprentice. His eyes are blue, and he is a shortfurred brown tom. He has a fun loving and cool nature. He has no mate and no kits. His parents are Starstar and Dreamflower. He has two siblings, Nightpaw and Mistpaw.

Nightpaw is a she-cat of 11 moons. She holds the rank of apprentice. Her eyes are green, and she is a shortfurred black she-kit. She has a bold and confident nature. She has no mate and no kits. Her parents are Starstar and Dreamflower. She has two siblings, Larchpaw and Mistpaw.

Mistpaw is a she-cat of 11 moons. She holds the rank of apprentice. Her eyes are amber, and she is a longfurred silver she-kit. She has a shy and sweet nature. She has no mate and no kits. Her parents are Starstar and Dreamflower. She has two siblings, Larchpaw and Nightpaw.

Featherpaw is a she-cat of 10 moons. She holds the rank of apprentice. Her eyes are blue, and she is a longfurred white and grey she-kit. She has a bossy and demanding nature. She has no mate and no kits. Her parents are Jayfern and Lilypetal. She has a sibling, Whitepaw.

Whitepaw is a tom of 10 moons. He holds the rank of apprentice. His eyes are blue, and he is a longfurred black and white tom. He has a silent and awkward nature. He has no mate and no kits. His parents are Jayfern and Lilypetal. He has a sibling, Featherpaw.

Heatherpaw is a she-cat of 8 moons. She holds the rank of apprentice. Her eyes are blue, and she is a longfurred dark grey she-cat. She has a springy and playful nature. She has no mate and no kits. Her parents are Addernose and Bramblefeather. She has four siblings, Cloudstorm, Darkflight, Irispaw, and Fernpaw.

Irispaw is a she-cat of 8 moons. She holds the rank of apprentice. Her eyes are green, and she is a longfurred black she-kit. She has a soft and gentle nature. She has no mate and no kits. Her parents are Addernose and Bramblefeather. She has four siblings, Cloudstorm, Darkflight, Irispaw, and Fernpaw.

Fernpaw is a she-cat of 8 moons. She holds the rank of apprentice. Her eyes are silver, and she is a shortfurred brown she-kit. She has a caring and honest nature. Her parents are Addernose and Bramblefeather. She has four siblings, Cloudstorm, Darkflight, Irispaw, and Fernpaw.

**KITS**

NONE

**ELDERS**

NONE


	2. Chapter 1: Bluepaw and Oakpaw

**Hi! This is a story that's actually an RP between a friend and I. We decided to make it as childish and not mature as possible just for the fun of it. The level is probably around what 11-year-olds would say and all that. Haha. ****And it's also snobby. AND stupid. Please don't flame, but if you do...well we don't really care.**

**Things in bold are posted by my friend.**

Things in normal text are posted by me.

**Ready, go!**

* * *

**Bluepaw awoke with a start. ****Darkpaw had woken her.****"Bluepaw! We have dawn patrol!"**

**Sunpaw growled. ****"Can't you be quiet?! I had night patrol!"**

**Bluepaw thought, _What the StarClan? HE woke up on the wrong side of the nest today!_**

**After patrol, Bluepaw tried to go back to bed. ****She couldn't. ****Sunpaw kept talking to Darkpaw. ****"And then I killed the bird with one quick strike!"**

**Darkpaw gazed at Sunpaw affectionately. **Darkpaw giggled, then stopped. Blushing, she said, "Cool!"

Cloudpaw snorted. He had gotten up and was washing himself. "I tell you, Sunpaw, if you hurt my sister you are DEAD." He growled the last word.

Flowerpaw sniffed disdainfully. She cast a flirty look at Sunpaw, but he ignored it and returned it with a cold look.

Oakpaw laughed quietly."Let's go outside to get breakfast," he said to Bluepaw.

**Bluepaw walked out of the den. ****The fresh kill pile was stocked.**

** Oakpaw walked and picked up a rabbit****. ****Bluepaw picked up squirrel. ****They ran to the end of the clearing. ****Bluepaw tripped on the squirrel tail.**

**"Oh my StarClan!" Bluepaw cursed.**

**"Oh, I'll help you!" Oakpaw ran to Bluepaw.**

* * *

Darkpaw followed Bluepaw out with Sunpaw. They got a rabbit and shared it together.

Flowerpaw stumbled out later, wearing a grumpy look. She ate a mouse. She listened for cats talking. She was the gossip queen in MoonClan.

Cloudpaw went out as well. He yawned loudly and got a squirrel.

* * *

Oakpaw helped her up. "You okay?"

**"Yes." Bluepaw blushed. ****She looked so STUPID****. ****She hated looking stupid in front of Oakpaw.**

**"Bluepaw, can I talk to you?" Flowerpaw asked.**

**"Yes," Bluepaw replied.**

**"SQUEE! The rumor is that Oakpaw LIKES YOU."**

* * *

Darkpaw and Sunpaw finished their rabbit. They looked over at Bluepaw, Oakpaw, and Flowerpaw.

Cloudpaw walked over to Darkpaw and Sunpaw.

"Hey sis."

* * *

Flowerpaw jumped up and down, waiting for Bluestar's reaction.

Oakpaw waited patiently for Bluepaw to com back.

**Inside Bluepaws head it was chaos. ****_That's why he is so nice to me!_ s****he thought. **_**OMSC!**_

**Bluepaw walked over to Oakpaw. ****"Is it true that you like me?" She asked.**

* * *

**Sunpaw always felt creeped when Cloudpaw came over to him. ****He always said, "If you hurt my sis you're DEAD," w****hich made it worse****. ****Sunpaw had no family! ****This was all he had! ****And Darkpaw meant a lot****. ****Sunpaw knew it. ****He really liked her. ****And Cloudpaw made him creeped. **

**"Don't hurt her!"**

**"BLAH BLAH BLAH!" ****If only mother were here...**

Darkpaw looked up, "Hey Cloudpaw." Cloudpaw smiled, then narrowed his eyes at Sunpaw.

* * *

Flowerpaw went back to the fresh kill pile. She was still hungry.

Oakpaw gulped. "Er. Yes. Um. Yeah. Uh. Yes, I like you Bluepaw!"

* * *

**Sunpaw glared back at Cloudpaw. ****_Stupid cat_, he thought. ****He was just so mean! ****Too overprotective of Darkpaw.****It was like he was convinced that He was Darkpaws FATHER!**

* * *

**Bluepaws head spun. ****She felt sick. ****She looked at Flowerpaw, her expression was hard to read. ****Oakpaw looked disappointed at something. ****Bluepaw hoped her expression didn't hurt him. ****She felt bad for him now, and she wished she could curl up in her nest and think. ****Oh my starclan...**

* * *

Darkpaw looked at the two bristling toms. "Hem hem..." She said pointedly. Cloudpaw stopped, but shot a last glare at Sunpaw.

* * *

Flowerpaw watched Bluepaw from afar curiously.

Oakpaw let out a breath. "It's okay if you dnon't like me back.."

* * *

**Sunpaw saw that last glance from Cloudpaw, and right there and then decided that he was a rival with in the clan.**

* * *

**Without thinking it through, Bluepaw's true feelings said what they had always felt. ****"Oakpaw, I do like you. ****I'm sorry. ****I was just stunned. ****I- i- i- do like you! ****I don't know what else to say..." ****And Bluepaw KNEW that she liked him.**

* * *

Cloudpaw left. Darkpaw nuged Sunpaw. "It's okay. He's a furball."

* * *

Flowerpaw did stuff.

Oakpaw slowly smiled. "Yes. Um. What should I do now...?" He looked like he didn't know what to do after they both announced their love. Cue romantic music.

* * *

**Ratpaw stomped over to Oakpaw.** **"WHAT are you doing?!" ****Ratpaw nearly screamed.**

**Oakpaw stammered,"A-Ah, I don't know..."**

**Ratpaw glared at Oakpaw. ****"Oakpaw, you don't DESERVE her."**

Darkpaw leaped on Ratpaw.

"Say what?" she said quietly, her eyes burning in anger. She held him down with Sunpaw's help.

Flowerpaw came over. She looked like she was watching a TV show.

Oakpaw hissed. "Well she doesn't like you! Right Bluepaw?!"

**Sunpaw growls and stares at Ratpaw.**

**Bluepaw growled, "Ratpaw, there is nothing wrong with Oakpaw! ****YOU don't deserve ME."**

**"Yeah!" Sunpaw shouted, "Bluepaw is awesome!"**

**Everyone whispered in agreement.**

Darkpaw stared at Ratpaw menacingly.

"Never ever insult Oakpaw you disgusting little fiend."

Flower sat there.

Cloudpaw looked like he was about to help his sister in pinning him down but didn't.

Oakpaw gave him a good scratch on the flank.

Then Starstar the leader came down. "What are you guys doing?!" he asked. The cats scattered and Ratpaw got up.

**"Nothing!" ****Bluepaw said.**

**"Practicing warrior training!" ****Sunpaw butted in, "Yeah! Umm..." He glanced at Ratpaw's new scratch.**

**Luckily, Ratpaw had a deep scratch next to the one Oakpaw made, so it was well hidden.**

Starstar narrowed his eyes. "Really."

Darkpaw said, "YESYESYESYESYES. REALLY."

Oakpaw said nothing.

Flowerpaw watched and ate some popcorn.

**Sunpaw says, "lol"**

* * *

**And that's the end of that! Sheesh, I feel tired already...**

**R & R**


	3. Chapter 2: Oakpaw's Death and Popcorn

**Welcome back! We are here for another round of this!**

**Ready, go!**

* * *

Starstar sighed and said, "Darkpaw, Cloudpaw, Bluepaw, you three go on a border patrol with your mentor. Sunpaw, Ratpaw, Oakpaw, Flowerpaw, you three go on a hunting patrol with your mentors."

**"Oh, mouse!" ****Bluepaw whispered. But at least I get to go with Darkpaw, she thought.**

**Ratpaw shot one last glare at Oakpaw. **Oakpaw glared back, then headed out with his mentor Swiftfeather.

Flowerpaw headed out with Greenstep her mentor.

Darkpaw looked at her brohter and Bluepaw. "Well, I'll get Fawnleap and you two get your mentors."

Cloudpaw nodded and went to fetch Jayfern.

**Sunpaw looked for his mentor, Bluewhisker.**

**Bluepaw went to fetch her half blind mentor, Birdstep.**

**Ratpaw sneered, and decided that Starstar couldn't tell him what to do.**

* * *

"So what's going on between you and Oakpaw?" Darkpaw asked Bluepaw in a hushed tone. Their mentors were up ahead, discussing uninteresting things.

Cloudpaw snorted. "Love triangle."

Darkpaw glared at Cloudpaw. "I didn't ask you."

* * *

Oakpaw quickly caught two mice and a squirrel.

He looked in contempt at Ratpaw who had only caught a skinny shrew.

Flowerpaw snagged a squirrel but it got away.

* * *

**"Ummm, NOTHING!" ****Bluepaw nearly yelled. ****She really hoped that no one over heard her conversation with Oakpaw. ****Like, REALLY hoped.**

* * *

**Sunpaw caught a REALLY REALLY fat bird.**

**Ratpaw stomped around camp, Oakpaw got all the prey!**

* * *

"Oh. OK," said Darkpaw in a tone that said she didn't believe her.

They got to the LightningClan border...and saw WARRIORS TRYING TO TAKE THEIR PREYY!

Cloudpaw was first to react. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he barked angrily.

* * *

Oakpaw caught more prey.

Flowerpaw caught a thrush.

* * *

**"You don't believe me?" ****Bluepaw said. ****Then she realised that it didn't matter. ****Then she saw what they where staring at. ****LIGHTINGCLAN WARRIORS. ****STEALING PREY. ****"What are you cat-weirdos doing? ****You nerds!" ****Just then all the cats ran. ****Away. ****"PEACE OUT, YOU WEIRDOS!" ****Bluepaw screamed.**

Darkpaw said, "Why didn't they attack us or something...?"

**"I don't know." ****whispered Bluepaw.**

* * *

When they got to camp, they met up with their friends. Suddenly, LightningClan warriors attacked from all sides.

Ratpaw screamed, "I'll go get help!" He flashed a significant look at Bluepaw, who ignored him.

Then the battle began. Bluepaw was battling a tom that was very ugly and had a long scar down on flank.

Sunpaw quickly ran off to go fight, making sure that Darkpaw was okay. Darkpaw was currently battling a evil she-cat that had random rainbow eyes. She scratched the creepy cat's nose and the creepy cat ran away. When Sunpaw asked Darkpaw if she was okay, Darkpaw said, "Yeah. I'm not a damsel in distress."

Cloudpaw was screeching his lungs off while battling a large tom.

Flowerpaw was eating popcorn.

Oakpaw was battling LightningClan's leader. Though he was great at fighting, he was no match for Deerstar. With one blow, Deerstar snapped his neck...

Everyone fell silent.

Bluepaw timidly walked up to Oakpaw's figure. "Oakpaw? You alright?"

Oakpaw opened his eyes. "Bluepaw..."

WIth that he drew a long, shuddering breath and his heartbeat slowed.

Bluepaw howled her misery to the sky, along with Oakpaw's sister and mother.

Starstar stepped down. "Enough, Deerstar. Today you have commited a serious crime, killing a defenceless apprentice without any reason. Retreat from our territory now, or you will feel our wrath."

The lightningClan warriors withdrew, some with a glance at Oakpaw's body.

**Bluepaw had never felt so... MAD. **

**Ratpaw sneered. ****"He didn't even DESERVE to live."**

**Bluepaw whipped around. ****"WHY are you so evil?!" ****She screamed. ****"Do you have no heart?! ****I HATE YOU!" ****Ratpaw had very felt so confused.**

**"Yeah," Darkpaw yelled at Ratpaw, "What is WITH you? ****You have NO HEART!"**

**Then Darkpaw ran of after Bluepaw to help her get through this... sadness. ****"Darkpaw, go away! ****I want to be alone!" ****Bluepaw also heard Sunpaw coming, too.**

**"Bluepaw? ****Are you ok? ****Ratpaw is the one who doesn't deserve to live." ****Sunpaw whispered.**

Starstar bowed his head. "When an apprentice is on the verge of death and has proven him to be worthy of a warrior name, there is a special ceremony used so that the apprentice may take a warrior name to StarClan. I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learned the warrior code and given up his life in the service of his Clan. Let StarClan receive him as a warrior. He will be known as Oakleaf."

"Oakleaf, Oakleaf, Oakleaf..." the Clan chanted.

Darkpaw looked down at Oakpa-no, Oakleaf's body. "It's okay, Bluepaw...it's okay." she whispered to her grieving ffriend. Her voice trembled and she started crying softly. Sunpaw came up and licked her shoulder.

Cloudpaw narrowed his eyes at the exchange, but said nothing.

Flowerpaw was still eating popcorn. **Flowerpaw started running around with a mouthful of popcorn. ****"POPCORN IS DELICIOUS! ****HAHA!"**

**-LONG PAUSE-**

"What," said Darkpaw slowly, "the StarClan is wrong with you?" Cloudpaw backed away slowly. When Darkpaw was acting like this, it meant trouble . She advanced towards Flowerpaw. "This is a funeral, and yet you are eating that...that paacore or whatever it is? How despicable are you?!" **Bluepaw gazed at her sis. ****Flowerpaw then realized what she had done.**

"And this is your sister's...ahhh, potential mate that was just killed! Bluepaw is in a state of grief! How dare you treat it like a random Gathering or whatever!" **Bluepaw walked away**. Flowerpaw looked down in shame.

**Sunpaw stared at darkpaw,"Woah..."**

* * *

**Meh.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 3: Grief and Love

Darkpaw blushed and looked away, but she was still filled with anger and grief. _Why did Deerstar kill him? Isn't that against the warrior code? But then again, LightningClan isn't exactly known for following the warrior code..._She leaned against Sunpaw's shoulder, trying to find comfort. He licked her head softly.

**"What's wrong?" Sunpaw asked Darkpaw, quietly. "Isn't Bluepaw supposed to be grieving?"**

Darkpaw sighed. "She's in shock."

**"How can you get shock from someone DYING? Did he mean that much to her?"**

"Yes. She might be a little cold on the exterior, but Oakpaw meant a lot to her." Darkpaw sighed again.

**"Um, alright. I just hope she doesn't fall in love with Ratpaw."**

Darkpaw nearly died in repulsion. "FOR THE SAKE OF POOR OLD MOONSTAR, FOR THE NIGHT DARKNESS'S SAKE, NO! WE'RE ALL HOPING THAT SHE WON'T FALL IN LOVE WITH RATPAW, THAT HEARTLESS CAT! GO STRAIGHT TO THE DARK FOREST, YOU FIEND! YOU'RE NOT HALF AS WORTHY AS OAKPAW IS-WAS!" Cloudpaw winced. Those words were the worst cuss words in the language.

**"I guess we should be happy she hates him,** then,"** Sunpaw whispered.**

**Ratpaw glared** at Sunpaw and Darkpaw darkly. "You'll pay for this someday," he mumbled under his breath. "Oh, yes, Bluepaw. You'll pay. Along with your little friends." He felt the urge to break out in maniacal laughter but resisted it.

"YES, FOR THE DARK FOREST'S SAKE!" screamed Darkpaw. Sunpaw covered his ears and winced.

Flowerpaw came up. "Guys! Bluepaw's at the lake, filling the lake with her tears!"

* * *

**Bluepaw lay on the side of the lake, wishing she could disappear.**

**Sunpaw came run**ning** down the hill along with Darkpaw, Flowerpaw and Cloudpaw.**

"Bluepaw!" Darkpaw said, panting. **Bluepaw said nothing.**

"Bluepaw?" Sunpaw said cautiously.

**Bluepaw growled."Go away."**

"Bluepaw. What's wrong?" cried Flowerpaw, shaking her sister.

**Bluepaw edged away so no one could see her face.**

"Blueberry bush? You know, the lake is going to flood with salty tears that came from you if you keep crying. Cheer up." Darkpaw sat next to Bluepaw and tentatively curled her tail around her friend.

**Sunpaw asked again, "Bluepaw?"**

Bluepaw lashed out and struck Sunpaw's face. He gasped, and Darkpaw growled slightly. "Shut up! Everyone, shut up and go away!" She broke down into tears.

**Sunpaw and Flowerpaw got the hint and ran away, Sunpaw's scratch bleeding a little. Darkpaw stayed.**

**"Go away!" Bluepaw hissed. Darkpaw didn't move.**

Darkpaw said nothing, and just sat there as Bluepaw leaned against her shoulder, sobbing. Sometimes, all you needed was a listener.

"Why...why? Why me, why him? Just when our relationship began, Star...StarClan took him away-no, Deerpaw did." Bluepaw spat the name with venom, swearing vengeance on LightningClan. "And it all happened in a day! If I...If only..." Her voice trailed away.

For a while, they sat there, gazing at the setting sun as Bluepaw's sniffles and sobs ceased. Darkpaw finally spoke. "Do you still want to go back to camp? Or we can make a temporary camp here.."

"Temporary." Bluepaw muttered.

They (well, mostly Darkpaw) set off building two nice dens. Night fell Darkpaw watched as Bluepaw fell asleep. Soon, she yawned and fell asleep as well.

* * *

When the larks first started singing, Darkpaw awoke. She poked Bluepaw with a spare stick. "Get up. We need to get back to camp."

Bluepaw groaned softly. "Don't...want. Not going."

**"I refuse to move!" Bluepaw whispered. "I will not go back to the place where the person I loved died."**

* * *

**SEVEN MOONS LATER**

**Bluepaw was now Bluefang. Darkpaw was now Darkflight. Ratpaw was now Rattail. Flowerpaw was now Flowerleaf. Cloudpaw was now Cloudstorm. Starstar died, and now Olivenose was leader.**

Darkflight nudged Bluefang. "Let's go on a walk." They walked towards the LightningClan border.

Darkflight stopped. "I'll go get some prey. You do whatever, and I'll meet you at that tree." She pointed with her tail at a random tree. She walked away.

**Bluestar is to embarrassed to post the next part**

Darkflight is too embarrased to post the next part.

**All of the sudden, the handsomest Lightingclan cat appeared.**

Darkflight was hunting somehwer.

**Bluefang had seen this Tom before. It was Whitecloud. He was really cool. Darkpaw had even said he was cool**

Darkflight was still huntign

**Ugg**

Darkflight was still hunting.

**Bluepaw didn't believe at love at first sight, but now she did. That handsome Tom named Whitepaw. Whitecloud glanced her way. He felt the same way. "Woah.." they both said in unison.**

* * *

**AT THE GATHERING**

**Bluefang Sat next to Whitecloud. They sat at the back, tails together.**

Darkflight went up to Bluefang. "Can I talk to you, Bluefang?" she asked, glancing sideways at Whitecloud with narrowed eyes.

Cloudstorm was talking with Applefeather (Ratpaw's perfect sister) and laughing. He noticed that she was blushing.

Sunstreak watched Darkflight with fond eyes.

Flowerleaf was talking to Larchpaw, one of Starstar and Dreamflower's kits.

Rattail was glaring at Bluefang and Whitecloud.

**"A, yeah!" Bluefang replied.**

Darkfllight took Bluefang into a secluded area. "What are you thinking? Oakpa-leaf has just died, like seven moons ago, and now you are mooning over some random LightningClan warrior? And he's from LIGHTNINGCLAN! LIGHTNINGCLAN, I tell you! Those are former rogues with no Clan history, unlike Moonstar who used to be part of RiverClan!" she hissed.

* * *

**Doot doot doot...**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 4: Darkflight's Rant

**"I know, but don't you think Oakleaf would be happy? Some Lightingclan cats are formily MOONCLAN! Whitecloud is one of them! Is it that obvious?!" Bluefang was so mad! "And DON'T mention OAKLEAF AGAIN!" She stormed away.**

Darkflight watched her go with narrowed eyes. She huffed and returned to where Sunstreak was sitting.

"Didn't go well?" he asked her softly. Darkflight sighed and leaned into his shoulder.

"Nope. She's just so stubborn..."

* * *

**Bluefang could NOT believe what Darkflight had said. Oakleaf will be happy if I am! She thought. Darkflight can't tell me who to like! Bluefang stormed all the way to the camp and crashed into bed.**

* * *

Olivestar finished sharing news of MoonClan and led his Clan back home.

"Well...don't you think that oakleaf might be happy if she's happy?" Sunstreak asked tentatively, licking her head.

"I know, but I just feel like she's betraying his memory by taking another mate so quickly." Darkflight sighed and cuddled into his fur.

* * *

Cloudstorm was still speaking to Applefeather. "And my sister, Darkflight..." He pointed over to Darkflight, but narrowed his eyes when he saw that she was leaning into Sunstreak's shoulder but said nothing.

Applefeather giggled. "Oh, they look like the perfect couple!"

* * *

Darkflight glumly followed Sunstreak back to camp. Dragging her nest as far away from Bluefang's as possible, she curled up next to Sunstreak with her tails touching and fell asleep with a vortex of emotions swirling in her head.

* * *

**Bluefang awoke, stormed out of the den and grabbed fresh kill and sat down, angrily.**

Darkflight yawned and sat up. Sunstreak was already up. They groomed eachother and stepped out to get a piece of freshkill. When Darkflight saw Bluestar, she coldly turned her head away and fetched a piece of freshkill.

Cloudstorm bounded up to his sister. "Sis, what's going on between you and Bluefang? You've been acting cold ever since last night."

Darkflight ignored him. "None of your beeswax."

Applefeather was waiting for Cloudstorm.

Rattail glared at everyone.

Flowerleaf rushed up to greet Larchpaw and his sisters, Nightpaw and Mistpaw.

**Bluefang ate fresh kill by herself. Glaring at Darkflight, she walked outside of camp. Cloudstorm followed her, asking, "What's wrong?" In a not-so-nice voice.**  
**"WHO CARES!? GO AWAY!"**

Cloudstorm glared angrily at her. "Sha-eesh."

Darkflight watched the commotion with growing fury in her eyes.

**Bluefang sees Darkflights anger, and shouts, "What's wrong with YOU?"**

"Well, what's wrong with YOU?! You're not the Bluefang I know! You're DEAD to me!" screamed Darkflight.

**"Who cares?! You're dead to ME, TOO! I'M NOT MOONING OVER SOME WEIRDO!"**

"Fine! Never speak to me! I don't know a Bluefang!" Darkflight growled. She stormed out into the forest, Sunstreak following quickly.

"You know..." Sunstreak stopped when he saw the venomous glare Bluefang gave him, then quickly went away, shuddering.

* * *

**For once, Bluefang was happy to be alone. She walked to the Lightingclan border and saw Whitecloud! Then she got the feeling that a warrior was following her.**

* * *

Running.

Running further.

Darkflight was running as fast as she could, her lungs burning and her lungs aching. Finally, she stopped next to the lake and collapsed. She began crying-loud, heartbroken cries.

Sunstreak bounded down. "Darkflight...Darkflight?" He sat down next to her and ran his muzzle along her. "What's wrong?"

"We...Blue...Light...NingClan...White...Cloud...Ma tes...Oak...Destroy...dishonor...memory..." Darkflight wailed to the sky.  
**  
**"Shh, it's okay, it's okay..." Sunstreak crooned, softly licking her head.

* * *

**Bluefang Sat down with Whitecloud on the border. Talking.**

* * *

**"It's ok..." Sunstreak continued.**

"Do...do..you think that...Whitecloud'll abandon her after maybe she has kits?" Darkflight asked, hope shining in her wet eyes.

**"I don't know..." Sunstreak whispered. "Maybe?"**

"Yes!" Darkflight stood up, startling Sunstreak. "Yes, it has to be that way! They can't continue like this after the possibility of having kits. It won't work. I won't give up my best friend to lightningClan!" She started pacing.

**"Well, what if he comes to Moonclan? Why do you want him to leave her?" Sunstreak asked.**

Darkflight spun around to face him, breathing heavily. Her eyes had a wild and crazy glint to it. "Then I will make sure that he leaves her."

**"aren't you happy for her? Why are you so mad? What's wrong with Whitecloud?" Subpage asked gently.**

Darkflight exhaled slowly. She took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm down. At last she said, "It's against the warrior code. Haven't you heard of the original Bluestar and Oakheart, from ThunderClan and RiverClan? Like, a few generations ago? I don't want it to turn out like that. I'm losing my best friend to Whitecloud. And I don't want to see her suffer through the pain of betrayal. And I don't want her kits to go to LightningClan. If she does have kits, they belong in MOONCLAN!" She practically screamed the last word.

**"Of course I have heard of them! But in the end, Oakheart loves her and never betrays her. I am positive that the kits will stay in Moonclan. Your not LOSING her..." Sunstreak answered.**

"No. You're wrong. After she had her kits, Oakheart and Bluestar stopped being mates. They didn't meet, and the last time they met was when she turned her kits over to RiverClan. Another example, Mapleshade! That cat who's in the Dark Forest! She fell in love with a RiverClan warrior, and then her Clan abandoned her. She tried to go to RiverClan with her kits, but they drowned in the river. And then, filled with grief, she gets to RiverClan and she finds out that her lover is cheating on her with another she-cat! Then she killed the mate and one of the kits and almost killed Shellkit, Crookedstar's dad, and then she was stopped and then she went to the Dark Forest! Do you think that's fair?!"


End file.
